Demand for electric supply equipment is growing as the desire to reduce the global dependency on fossil fuels increases. As technology related to electric motors advances, more and more electric motors replace combustion engines. This effect has already begun in the automotive industry. Today, hybrid and electric vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. Accordingly, demand for supplying these vehicles with electric power is rising. One of the obstacles to integrating electric vehicles into society is the availability and adequacy of electric vehicle supply equipment. To overcome this obstacle, attempts have been made to standardize aspects of electric vehicle supply equipment. As a result of these attempts, product standards such as SAE J1772, UL2594, and UL2231 have been developed. While these standards have aided the integration of electric vehicles, many challenges for providing electric vehicle supply equipment remain.
Accordingly, new systems and methodologies are required to improve the user friendliness, safety, and cost of electric supply equipment, such as electric vehicle supply equipment.